Striped Hyena From Cackle Plains
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Daisi had lived in the Cackle Plains her whole life but during after Scar was no longer king of the Pride Lands and Simba became the rightful king he had told the lionesses to go get new herds for the pride lands, but the new herds they got had belong to the Cackle Plains and so it will be Daisi's first time outside her home to get the herds back.[on hiatus and no longer canceled]


**Credit for the Lion King goes to Disney**

**this will be my first Lion King story on here and I don't know how many chapters I will do or when I will update this**

**but I will try when I can and I hope you like this :D **

**and I will try to make Chapter 2 when I can but I can't promise it will be right away and I think I will only make a few chapters of this.**

**so I'm not sure if I will make it very long...anyway I will let you all read this chapter now.**

* * *

"in the Pride Lands Lions rule

once many years ago under King Mohatu's rule hyenas were welcome

and back then Mohatu had each hyena to be paired up with a lioness to hunt together so one hyena and one lioness would work together to bring in the food for each of their pride and clans...but one day all that change when a rogue came into the pride lands but even though he won the trust and respect of King Mohatu, his Queen Abena didn't trust him and wanted him out of the Pride Lands...and it got even more worse when the rogue married the Princess who didn't love the rogue but didn't want to go against her father's wishes even if it means she can't be with the one she loved...so Princess Uru married the rogue Ahadi who was made a prince and then when Mohatu died, the first thing that the now King Ahadi did was chase all the hyenas out of the Pride Lands much to the shock and horror of his Queen Uru who grew to hate the lion she married and knew that if her father were still alive he would of stop what was happening...the spotted hyena had been chased out into the elephant graveyard

while the striped hyenas were chased into the elephant graveyard as well the lioness that was chasing them hadn't stop chasing them and cause them to run so far into the elephant graveyard they had went to the other side of the elephant graveyard until they came outside the graveyard and lucky the lioness stop chasing them but even though the lioness had stop chasing them they knew they couldn't go back to the elephant graveyard because there was no food and if they try to go back to the pride lands they knew what would happen...so the striped hyenas kept walking away from the elephant graveyard and they had been walking for days and weeks and all most a whole month until they found the place to call home that had more food then anyone could dream of...and that my dear young ones is how the Cackle Plains was found."a old striped female hyena said who was called Granny who was teaching the young striped hyena cubs on how the striped hyenas came to the Cackle Plains and just yesterday they had been told about back in the days in the Pride Lands the striped hyenas and the spotted hyenas didn't get along with each other even though they use to get along very well with the lions but that was a long time ago.

one of the hyena cubs raises his right foreleg (which is like the front leg while the back legs are called the hind legs of course.)

"yes young one?"Granny said in a gentle voice as the cub places his right foreleg back down and speaks

"I gotta go to the bathroom."the male cub said and Granny blinks before she sighs and gets up and walks over to where the cub is

"okay follow me and I will take you, you know you should of said something before class started young cub."she said to him as she leads him to where he could go to the bathroom

"but I didn't have to go then!"he said and Granny couldn't help but smile a little because how funny young cubs could be these days

she looks over to her great-grand cub Daisi who right now was play fighting with her brother Tadzi

"Daisi can you watch the younger cubs for me while I take this one to go where he needs to be."Granny said to Daisi who stops play fighting with Tadzi and walks over to Granny and sits down "sure no problem I don't mind watching them."Daisi said and then after that was said and done Granny started to lead the young cub away so he may go to the bathroom.

Daisi gets up from where she was siting and turns around and starts to walk over to where the young cubs were at

when she herself was still a cub she would take the same lessons as these young cubs but now that she was older she had other lessons that she had to do even though she didn't want to have a lesson on how to be the future matriarch like her mother Amira who is the current matriarch.

after her great-grandmother came back with the cub and went back to teaching the cubs.

Daisi headed off to try to hunt a wildebeest or a antelope

when she was far away from the others as she was trying to find a wildebeest or antelope she saw that there was a antelope close by and she was ready to get it when a whole herd of antelope came and the one antelope started to run with them and when the herd was no longer there she thought she was going to have the antelope but sadly she notice that the antelope was gone.

Daisi couldn't help but growl and she decided to leave the Cackle Plains to try to see if the antelope had left outside the Plains

she was told never to hunt food while they were together with the herd because it was too dangerous

and that was the reason she didn't attack the antelope when she did and wasn't able to bring it back to the cackle cave where her clan is.

she sniff around for the antelope the best she could but she couldn't get any smell from the antelope and she notice that all of the herds that use to live in the Cackle Plains were vanishings and she did see what look like some lionesses chasing the herds out of the Cackle Plains before and she thought she heard one of the lionesses say "this herd should be enough for the pride land."

then she knew what was going on, the lions were stealing from them! they had took the herds that belong in the Cackle Plains and taking them to the pride lands.

now she knew why it was becoming harder to find food in the Cackle Plains, it was because the lions were stealing from them!

she couldn't help but growl, if she had known that they were stealing all the herds she would of told her parents Amira and Ajabu and they would of send the whole clan after those lions and would of brought back the herds.

she knew what she had to do to make it up to her clan for not stopping the lions when she first saw them take the first herds they had taken from the lands that belong to the striped hyena clan.

"looks like I'm heading to the pride lands."she said with a serious look on her face as she starts to head out of the cackle plains and through the out lands and next the pride lands, but first she would have to go through the elephant graveyard first before she get to the pride lands. 


End file.
